Lie to Me
by AnotherGirlWithAStory
Summary: "No!" the word came out as an order, a hissing such, and Salazar's eyes widened as he shook his head. It felt like someone had kicked him in the gut. He knew that he needed to breathe and yet he didn't want to. "Don't say that. Please, whatever you do don't say it. Tell me I'm screwed up and that you don't want me. Tell me to never talk to you again but please don't tell me that."


**Title** : Lie to Me

 **Character** : Salazar & Rowena

 **Pairing** : Salazar x Rowena

 **Prompt** : (descriptive) English Rose skin, (era) Founders – Bonus, (pairing) Salazar/Rowena, (word) Ancient & (dialogue) "I am not amused." & "Don't you dare."

 **AN** : Can be read as a part of _Thank Merlin, it ended_ \- _Paper Doll_ \- _Please, Don't Say You Love Me_ \- _A Great Plan_ \- _You Can't Love Me_.

 **Word Count:** 1, 157

* * *

Salazar felt ancient as he stood outside her room. He couldn't come up with another word to better describe the reaction his body involuntarily made due to the harsh words spoken by Rowena. He let out a breathy laugh. His head fell forward as if it was too heavy for his neck to carry.

"I told you that I didn't want to see you and I meant it. If this is your idea of a joke you should know that I am not amused." There was authority in her voice, a confidence if you will, that almost hid the slight tremble when she said his name. "I don't want to play these games with you anymore."

It was that tremble that made Salazar look up from the floor; and the way she pleadingly told him that she didn't want to play this game anymore. He sighed in content as he watched her glare at him with an intensity that only Rowena could bring out. He couldn't deny the affect she had on him. She was the spark needed for his inner to turn into a flaming inferno. He loved the feeling that took over his body; Salazar loved the game of push and pull that they had been playing for quite some time. Until Rowena decided that she was done.

Her spark burned bright elsewhere. And the inferno she had light inside of him turned into a pile of painfully smoking ashes. He missed feeling like an inferno. He was so used to the feeling that when it disappeared his entire body began aching. If Salazar had not known better, he would have thought that the ache originated from his heart.

She was beautiful even when she looked at him as if he was the last person she wanted to see. Rowena was his spark and he needed her. He wished so many times that he didn't. During the walk from his own room Salazar had come up with several ways that he could tell her how he felt. So many monologues, every new exceedingly beautiful, and yet when he stood in front of her all of them slipped out of his mind. He let out a sigh and forced himself to stand straight.

"Me neither." Salazar hesitantly reached towards her hands. He got to touch her skin, her English rose skin, with his fingertips before she pulled away. Salazar laughed again; the laugh sounded almost hurt. "I have realised something, Rowena. I understand that there are a lot of things that you would rather do then talk to me. But I really need to tell you this."

Rowena raised an eyebrow. "So, talk. Tell me what you have come here to say."

"Can I come in?"

Rowena shook her head. "You and I both know what will happen if you do. If what you have to say is so important then you should be able to tell me whenever and wherever."

Salazar tilted his head to the side and gave her that one-sided smile that he knew could change her mind. Rowena sighed and took a step to the side to allow him entrance. Salazar felt a shiver travel down his spine. He allowed Rowena to walk further into the room but stood close to the door. It felt as if his throat was closing up and he felt panicked for a brief moment; terrified that he wouldn't be able to tell her what he needed to say. Salazar was a lot of things but he was no quitter. Rowena raised an eyebrow as if to remind Salazar that he was meant to say something. He coughed.

Normally words came out of his mouth with such ease that it would almost appear as if he never had to learn the art of speaking. It just came naturally to him. But for some reason the words that Salazar considered his most loyal allies didn't cooperate. There could only be two explanations for that. He wasn't used to feeling vulnerable. He wasn't used to caring. He wasn't used to his words holding such power. To him they had always been just words.

"I went to Helga tonight." Rowena rolled her eyes and glanced down at the floor. They both knew what that meant. "She told me that I should go here instead. She told me that I should ask you what you want and then decide if I can be that for you. So, that's what I'm here to ask you. What do you want?"

"I told you Salazar, I don't want to play this game anymore. For every time you have made me smile you have also made me cry and I don't want that. I am sick and tired of this and that's why I ended it. Because you cannot be what I want or what I need." Rowena shook her head. Salazar frowned as he felt the pain in his body increase with every word that left the lips that he had kissed too many times to count. "I don't love- "

"No!" the word came out as an order, a hissing such, and Salazar's eyes widened as he shook his head. It felt like someone had kicked him in the gut. He knew that he needed to breathe and yet he didn't want to. "Don't you dare. Please, whatever you do don't say it. Tell me I'm screwed up and that you don't want me. Tell me to never talk to you again but please don't tell me _that_."

Rowena tilted her head to the side. She watched him with a smile on her face. One that didn't truly reach her eyes. There had been a time when she believed that maybe, just maybe, they could have made it. They could have been together, they could have overcome their difficulties. Just like Helga and Godric did. Rowena felt her heart ache at the sight of him. He looked broken. There were no tears running down his cheeks. Rowena didn't think there would be. Salazar didn't do things the way other people did. Why would be this be any different? Rowena felt her lower lip quiver. She didn't like what she saw but she couldn't fix him, no matter how much she wanted to. He was breaking in front of her very eyes and for her own sake, Rowena needed to let him.

"We said that we would always tell each other the truth."

Salazar frowned. "Please, for once do not tell me the truth. I can't bear…" his voice broke. "I can't bear the truth this time."

"What do you want me to do?"

Salazar gave her a pleading look. It was an expression that she had never seen on his face before. His voice didn't sound angry like she thought it would, nor heartbroken, but tired. "Please, lie to me."

Rowena shook her head; a single tear ran down her cheek. "I can't."

 **The end**


End file.
